Promise
by Foreveralice97
Summary: Eren is breaking his promise to Levi, not that he wants to. Levi finally finds Eren again, but is it too late? Rated T for Levi's mouth, character death(sort of). Two endings, bad summery is bad. Reincarnation, short parts
1. Eren

**I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin  
AN:First SNK fic, well to be posted anyway. Have a few in the works on the side. Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

**Eren's POV**

I smiled up at the starts my eye lids growing heavy. I'd failed to keep my promise; I was going to die without meeting him again. We swore we'd meet in this life, no matter what we couldn't die without the other. It didn't matter anymore about the exam I'd have in class the next day if this life continued, nor did it matter about titan slaying in a past life, all that mattered is I never found him. Never drove him crazy, drew him out his cold shell, never made him laugh, and never got to just hold him close and love him. My eyes closed and my heart slowed to a stop "I'm sorry Levi" I whisper with my last breath.

* * *

**AN: it's very short, now here's the thing there are two endings, both from Levi's point of view. Don't hate me.  
**


	2. Levi (Ending 1)

**AN: Ending 1, in my opinion this is the good ending. Once you read the second ending you'll understand why**

* * *

I pulled a pack of smokes out my coat pocket and took one out. I let it sit between my lips as I replaced the pack in my pocket, but I didn't take out my lighter. I'd kicked the habit years ago, and yet here I am with a death stick between my lips. It's that brat's fault, or was it mine? I needed the comfort of it, the calming effect it held on my nerves particularly after getting off the phone with Mikasa. Never in any of my many lives had I heard her cry, no not like this time. Our sun, the only thing that made both my life and her's bearable was gone. Eren's light winked out too soon, and it was our damn fault. I looked down at the ground, at the dirt not yet covered with grass after being filled in, my eyes scanned every inch of it, but never touching the cold grey stone standing crossed from me, never reading the words our friends picked to honor Eren's life. It was almost funny how if the young man had waited just one more hour all his wishes would have been achived, I could have seen him, but the universe seemed to decide Eren and I should never be together. I was almost inclined to agree and stop searching for Eren life after life, but my heart hurt at the thought. I had to be with him, even if he's a brat sometimes. Eren is my brat, he belongs in my arms so why then is he always taken from me too soon! Finally my eyes rested on the stone, but I was unable to read it past my stubborn tears "You broke your promise kid" I whispered to the cold stone.

* * *

**AN: Are you thinking how bad could the next one be if this is the good ending? Don't hate me yet! **


	3. Levi (Ending 2)

**AN:Ending 2 after you read this you are allowed to hate me.**

* * *

I sighed as I gently squeezed the hand in mine. I was on edge, and not just of the chair I was sitting in by Eren's bedside. I tried to smile at the boy, I tried to tone out the loud beeping that told me this boy was still alive, that he didn't leave me, but I was unable; however, I refused to cry. My hand not holding Eren's reached out to pet his face "Please wake up soon," I whispered to him, hoping he could hear me "you aren't allowed to leave me without opening your eyes and seeing me again. So please Eren" Hanji stood in the doorway his arms crossed, I didn't need to look to know he was watching me carefully. "Levi he's going to live, but he might not wake up, it's all up to him. Not only as his doctor, but as someone who knows him from all his past lives I believe if anything reaches him and pulls him out of this it'll be your voice," Hanji said taking a step forward. I looked up at him and nodded. It was pure dumb luck that Eren was rushed to the hospital Hanji worked at, and it was because of that dumb luck that I had even been able to find Eren. Years of searching finally over, now if only Eren would wake up so we could be together again. I looked back down at the sleeping brunette "You better wake the hell up soon shitty brat, because I hate hospitals and I'm not leaving your side. At least not until you wake up and tell me to leave, and even then I won't tell I can at least tell you I love you idiot"

* * *

**AN: So do you hate me now or just want more? Hope you enjoyed and didn't cry~**


End file.
